onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mumen Rider
License-less Rider (無免ライダー, Mumen Raidā) is a C-Class Superhero from Z-City. He has the #1 rank of the C-Class. Appearance The License-less Rider is a young man of average height and weight. He wears an armored suit, with light colored armor covering his torso and shoulders. He has a black leather suit under the armor and black gauntlets and knee pads. He also has a green bicycle helmet and dark shades. License-less Rider full.png|License-less Rider's full appearance Rider face.png|License-less Rider without his helmet Personality License-less Rider is a brave hero who refuses to overlook any crime or back down from any fight no matter the opponent. He is very passionate about justice. He is shown to greatly respect people who save him, as seen when he mails Saitama a letter that he initially tries to compose, but quickly crosses out and finishes with a quick "thank you!!", afterwards asking the udon chef at the bar he was eating at to give Saitama his best serving. Like Saitama, License-less' heroic deeds are very pure, especially having some empathy towards villains who seem to have a human heart left in them and appear to be misguided towards a wrong path, like Bang's former disciple, Garou. History In his youth License-less Rider attended the same school as Saitama. During that time period he had already began to act like a hero, calling himself Name-less Bicycle Commuter. He at one point attempted to stop the two delinquents who attended the school and took people's money. It is later insinuated that he is beaten up by them. Some time after Saitama's victory over Crabrante, License-less Rider applied to the Heroes Association and was placed in Class C, eventually moving up to Rank 1 for his enthusiastic heroism. Despite being the Class C Rank 1 hero, License-less Rider's motivations for not moving up to Class B are unknown. Given his claim during his fight against the Sea King that he "wasn't fit to be a Class B hero", it may be possible that he recognized a personal need to become stronger in order to move into Class B. Plot Introduction Saga Paradise Group Arc License-less Rider makes his first appearance when the Paradise Group are causing havoc in the city streets. He appears before them, introducing himself and says that he will stop them. His appearance seems to reassure the nearby citizens to some extent, however he is beat down by the criminal group in an instant. Heroes Association Saga Sea Monster Arc After Sea King begins his attack on the shelter, License-less Rider is shown speaking to a Heroes Association worker stating "I have now arrived in J-City", showing that he was not in J-City prior to the attack. When he is told that the SOS was received from the emergency shelter he immediately picks up his pace using his special "Riding-Out-Of-The-Saddle Mode", dropping his phone in the process. Upon arrival at the shelter, License-less Rider attacks Sea King from behind. The attack appears to do no damage whatsoever to Sea King but it quite possibly saved the life of a seriously injured Genos. Despite being heavily outclassed, License-less Rider proceeds to do battle with Sea King. Sea King tosses License-less Rider to the side and, believing the biker to be defeated, sets his sight back on Genos only to be caught from behind by another desperate attack from License-less Rider. Assaulted once again by a relentless strike from the Sea King, License-less Rider refuses to give up, stating that, despite the fact that he is too weak to be a B-Class hero and that nobody is expecting him to win, he will not back down. Encouraged by cheers from the onlooking civilians, License-less Rider unleashes one final attack that is brutally cut short by an annoyed Sea King. He is, however, saved by Saitama, who compliments him for the fight before fighting Sea King himself. Some time later, after Saitama is promoted to B-Class, License-less Rider meets him at an oden shop and, revealing that he was the one who sent the single "Thank you" letter that Saitama received , admits to Saitama that a simple note is often not enough, and, also in lieu of celebrating Saitama's promotion, asks the chef to treat Saitama to his best mozoku. Great Prophecy Saga Hero Hunt Arc License-less Rider reappears as one of the targets of Garou's Hero Hunt. Realizing that Garou was an enemy, he. However, before they can engage in a fight, the Tanktop Brothers arrive and stop the attack. However, Garou is again interrupted by Tanktop Master and the two engage in a fight. During the fight between Tank Top Master and Garou, after Tanktop Master gained the upper hand and was preparing to finish him off, License-less stops him. Although the other Tanktop brothers disagree with this, Tanktop Master agrees that finishing Garou mercilessly would hurt the Hero's reputation, warning Garou not to come back hero hunting again. After Garou tries to attack again and beats Tanktop Master, License-less Rider tries to fight him, only to be quickly beaten. At the hospital, he's in the same room as Tank Top Master where he is visited by his friend Saitama, as they discuss whom Garou is, such as that he is indeed a normal human, yet his power is above human and at the same level as those monstrous powers due to a martial arts technique that Bang taught him. Abilities & Powers Not much of License-less Rider's abilities have been seen, since he is usually defeated before being able to harm his enemies in any way. However, before being smashed to the ground and judging by his outfit, it seems that License-less Rider prefers hand-to-hand-combat and relies on his speed. Being the top ranked C-Class hero License-less Rider is eligible to be promoted to the B-Class, however he has refused promotion and managed to retain his place at the top of the C-Class for more than half a year. Techniques *'Justice Tackle:' License-less Rider tackles his opponent. The full effect of this attack is yet to be seen. *'Justice Crash': License-less Rider uses "Justice" as a projectile, hurling his bicycle at his opponent. Equipment The Bicycle of Justice: Nicknamed "Justice" for short, this is License-less Rider's mode of transportation. Appearing as a rather standard utility bicycle (also known as mama-chari), it has a thick frame, a light attached to the front fender and a basket attached to the handlebars. License-less Rider seems rather adept at riding his bike, able to ride at high speeds even in rain. *'Riding-Out-of-the-Saddle Mode:' When License-less Rider "activates" this mode, he simply stands up and pedals at a much higher rate, allowing him to go significantly faster than normal. Quotes *''"I will not overlook any crime!" *"It doesn't matter if I stand a chance or not! I have to fight you here and now!"'' Trivia *License-less Rider's name appears to be a parody of the Kamen Rider line of superheroes. This is especially evident as his original Japanese name is Mumen Rider. *License-less Rider's seiyuu is Yuuichi Nakamura, known for the voices of Tomoya Okazaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Gray Fullbuster, Tetsuro Kuroo etc. Gallery License-less Rider anime design.png|License-less Rider anime design References Navigation License-less Rider License-less Rider License-less Rider Category:C-Class